<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Kwami, Two Kwami...Wait, Two? by wtfjusthappened</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614351">One Kwami, Two Kwami...Wait, Two?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfjusthappened/pseuds/wtfjusthappened'>wtfjusthappened</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gabriel Agreste's A+ Parenting, Nooroo escapes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:27:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfjusthappened/pseuds/wtfjusthappened</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Lou|InkyCoffee's prompt: Nooroo, in a desperate move, switches jewels from the brooch to a certain Sunshine Boy's Friendship Bracelet</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>September 2020 - Fulfill A Prompt</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Kwami, Two Kwami...Wait, Two?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heya! This is my first oneshot for the MLB fandom! For those of you who have are following my other story...it's on hold for now. Sorry. But I'll keep you posted!</p><p>This oneshot is based on a prompt by Lou|InkyCoffee on the ML Fanworks Discord. Invite link to the same is given here!</p><p> https://discord.gg/mlfanworks</p><p>Prompt: If the kwami really wants to, as a fail-safe in situations of abusive holders, if they come in close enough contact to another piece of jewelry, they can break off the connection with one stone and transfer to another. </p><p>So one day when Adrien is in his father’s office ~~being told off~~ for something, Nooroo transfers himself from Gabriel’s booch to Adrien’s friendship bracelet.</p><p>Thanks to Khanofallorcs for beta-ing!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Adrien sighed as he moodily sat in his room. He could still hear Nathalie’s heels clicking away, after she had just informed him of what his father wished for now - to see him. He was more than glad to spend time with him - he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>his son, after all - but Gabriel Agreste didn’t just call someone into his office for no reason, not even his son.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He got up and stretched, then threw a cheese crumb at his lazy cat kwami, Plagg. Said kwami immediately grabbed the crumb and began devouring it with a ferocity that would scare a normal person. But to Adrien it was nothing special. He walked out of his room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he walked through the white marbled halls of the Agreste Manor, Adrien wondered what he had done wrong to warrant this. He thought back to the day he had had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As far as he could recall, he had done nothing wrong in the fifty-odd photoshoots he had had, nor were his grades in school suffering. He knew; he had checked the report from Ms. Bustier, their teacher. He had been getting stellar grades, as usual. It wasn’t anything to do with his Japanese, Mandarin, or English tutors either, they had praised him much in their most recent classes. Maybe he had slipped up and forgotten something?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien frowned. He wished he could check what he had been doing that day, but Nathalie kept both his and his father’s schedules under lock and key, only subject to change if Gabriel ordered her to do something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reached the door to his father’s office, and took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Up came his hand, and gave two small knocks, just like the manners that had been drilled into him said to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come in,” said the cool voice of Gabriel. And so he entered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The all-too-familiar scent of coffee and cleaning products wafted into Adrien’s nose, and his brain responded by automatically straightening his back and tensing his muscles. Years of muscle memory, of disappointed looks, and of angry voices echoing through this same office had conditioned Adrien to be in the best posture possible, and to tense his muscles in case he needed to take the rare hit from the cane. Gabriel Agreste wasn’t big on physical punishment, but if he got especially angry, he would bring out the old cane and slap Adrien’s hands with it a few times.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He surreptitiously looked around the office. Not much was different from the other times he had been in here, except the floor seemed to shine extra brightly and there seemed to be another bonsai tree in the corner. He felt a pang of pity for Gorilla, the Agreste household’s personal bodyguard/butler, who personally cleaned every room in Agreste Manor. That extra polish must mean that he had done an unsatisfactory job before, and had been punished by making the floor shine brighter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked in front of him. His father stood there, with his back to him, staring at the abstract portrait of his mother. As he looked at it, he felt yet another pang of sadness. His mother...with her departure, Gabriel had grown cold and distant. Emilie had often been the glue that held the Agreste household together, and without her, the distance between the father-son duo had increased phenomenally. He wished there was something that could be done to save her, but alas, not even his Lady’s Miraculous would be able to reverse death, especially death that had happened so long ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, Gabriel turned, grey eyes cold and focused on his son.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien gulped and timidly moved closer. Gabriel liked to talk to people with only a small distance between them, if he talked face to face at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have had some...complaints...from Monsieur D’Argencourt, Adrien,” Gabriel said coldly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Too late, Adrien realised the reason he had been called. He had been underperforming in his fencing classes because he had lost interest in it. Not to say he had any in the first place, but...he used to find enjoyment in it, once. Now, he didn’t. Maybe he should’ve kept up the act?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He reports that in your recent drills, you have been very lackluster in your performance. Care to tell me why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, Father, I was going to tell you-’ he started, but Gabriel cut him off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yet you didn’t tell me, whatever it was. Why? I thought I had raised you well enough to inform me of any reason you wouldn’t perform adequately?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then he launched into an hour long lecture/rant on how he was disappointing him. He tuned out the majority of it, having already heard it a million times before. Yet he dared not stray his eyes from his father’s face, or he’d get really angry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thought he saw something purple in the corner of his eye flash near his wrist, the one with the friendship bracelet Marinette had given him, but he ignored it, Must have been a figment of his imagination.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, the lecture was over. Gabriel scoffed and told him to go to his room. Adrien complied, turning around and stiffly walking to the door, and out. He walked to his room, his legs carrying him while his mind wandered. His muscles were still tense, so he massaged his right arm with his left. But as soon as he touched the right arm, he felt a small shock of electricity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He jumped, then looked down at his hands. The ring on his right hand was pulsing with black energy, while the bracelet seemed to emit a soft purple glow. He looked around, then rushed to his room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he was in his room, he rushed to his bed. He looked down, then slowly brought his hands together. And immediately, like an electric line, sparks lit up. But they were green. He separated them, then brought them together again. Sparks, again, purple this time. He frowned, then moved to his desk. He dug out a notebook his Lady had given him, in which there were details of the Miraculouses and what they could do. He ran a finger through the index, and his eyes widened. He flipped to page 112, entry 2</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘The Butterfly Miraculous, or the Miraculous of Generosity. Kwami: Nooroo. Color: Purple. Motif: the Butterfly’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked down at the soft purple glow on his bracelet. “Nooroo,” he said warily. Instantly, a small purple creature popped out, sighing in relief. “Oh, Adrien, thank you so much! You gave me an opportunity to escape!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then the kwami began explaining something, something that blew his mind. Nooroo talked about how, in some cases, and emergencies, kwamis could switch jewels. But it was very rare, and took a lot of energy to do so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So,” said Adrien slowly, trying to process the information, “if you were in the house, and nobody has gone in or out in hours, except me, then…” His eyes widened. “One of us is Hawkmoth!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Meanwhile, in a certain lair…</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel scoffed and adjusted his tie. “That boy...he’s not doing enough. Here I am, fighting to bring back his mother, and he’s wasting time! Nooroo! Dark Wings Rise!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes, expecting that rush of energy and dark power he usually got when he transformed, Instead, he felt empty. He grunted, then ripped off his tie. The cloth, patterned with hearts on the reverse side and dots on the front, fluttered to the floor. He touched the brooch. “Nooroo! Resisting is futile! Come out! I need to make an akuma!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no flash of purple, no apologetic, imprisoned kwami floating in the air, no chattered explanation as to why he took some time. His eyes narrowed, then he took off the brooch and inspected it. His eyes widened. Where there used to be the beat of energy from the brooch, it now felt...like a normal brooch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He inspected the object closely, noticing a small crack in it. He growled, but then the brooch spontaneously exploded. A brilliant light shone from one point of it, as purple swathes of light rushed upwards, vanishing into the ceiling. A small spirit floated up to him, which he recognised as an apparition in the shape of Nooroo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nooroo! What is the meaning of this!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Nooroo isn’t available. Please try later or dial our customer care number 1800-HELL-2-U,’’ the apparition said calmly, before following the other swathes of light. The brooch lay, cracked and split in two. Gabriel fell to his knees, an unbridled rage within him, roaring in his chest, clawing at his ribcage. He let out a guttural ‘NOOOOO!’ in a ghastly scream, but no one was there to listen, only an empty room, a full tomb, and the cracked remnant of the Miraculous. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>